


Yo (no) seré la 'dama de honor'

by Existentialiste, Roppi_vongola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Basado en la pelicula "me quiero robar a la novia", Bottom Dean, Dean x medio mundo, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Top Castiel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roppi_vongola/pseuds/Roppi_vongola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cass han sido mejores amigos desde la preparatoria. Diez años más tarde, Dean se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Cass y decide confesarle sus sentimientos en cuanto vuelva de un viaje al extranjero. Pero Cass no volverá solo… ¿Qué pasará cuando Cass le pida a Dean ser quién le ayude a organizar su boda de ensueños?<br/>AU basado en la película “me quiero robar a la novia”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo (no) seré la 'dama de honor'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isa_no_Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_no_Tenshi/gifts).



> "Hay que llenar el mundo de porno gay, pero de manera ordenada"  
> Te lo ganaste, Eliza Tenshi xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist ]()

**_ Yo (no) seré la “dama de honor” _ **

** Prólogo **

**Hace diez años.**

Conocí a Castiel a los 16 años, durante la preparatoria.

       Estaba concluyendo la práctica de baloncesto... Bueno, en realidad, básicamente estaba alardeando ante las porristas mi capacidad para tiros largos.

       Se hacía tarde y las porristas se iban. Mas, quería lucirme ante Lisa Braden, una de las pocas que no había logrado llevarme a la cama. Pretendía dar el último tiro antes de alcanzar al resto en las duchas.

-Lisa, tenemos cita en el spa.- escuché gritar a Bela.

       Ante el llamado, Lisa me regalo una última y coqueta sonrisa para luego retirarse.

       Aun sin espectadores, ya estaba por dar el tiro, _y claro que no quiero que nadie vea que sólo la quería impresionar,_ así que lance el balón.

       No tenía interés en saber si el balón había entrado en la canasta o no _¿qué sentido tiene sin ninguna chica que impresionar?_ Estaba por entrar al vestidor, hasta que sentí un golpe en la espalda alta.

-Eso te enseñará a mirar a donde tiras.- escuché decir una voz grave.

       Me giré dispuesto a golpear al imbécil que me había golpeado, la voz completamente desconocida me hacía saber que era el momento perfecto para que Dean Winchester se presentara ante él. Me devolvía la mirada un chico moreno, un poco más bajo que yo, de piel clara y serenos ojos azules. Me miraba con esos grandes orbes desafiándome. _Interesante_.

-¿Tienes idea de con quien estas tratando? -pregunté con seguridad quedando frente a frente con él. Mantuvo el gesto sereno y se acercó a mi oído.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Winchester.

       Acto seguido se alejó, parecía dispuesto a salir por la puerta. _Oh, no, pequeño, no será tan fácil_. Tomé el balón y, haciendo todo el ruido posible para alertarlo de lo que pretendía, le lance un pase. Como me lo sospechaba, lo cogió con facilidad. Me acerque corriendo a él.

-Tienes talento y carácter. -comencé sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no estás en el equipo?

-Mis intereses son otros. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros y regresándome el balón.

-¿Nerd? Debí suponerlo -comenté sonriendo de lado y arqueando una ceja.

-No todo es acerca de lindos traseros o desarrollo muscular, Winchester.- replicó sonriéndome antes de reemprender su camino.

       Me quedé pasmado por unos segundos, _¿qué carajo le pasa? Bien, esto no debería ser así..._ Y, salí corriendo tras él. Una vez que lo alcancé, pude ver la expresión de diversión en su rostro.

-¿Impactado de que no todo sea chicas y deportes?

       Y así fue como conocí a mi mejor amigo.

 

 

-¿Francia? ¿Con franceses?

-Sí, Dean. Te he dicho muchas veces que no sólo es una forma de meterle la lengua a los demás, también es un país.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Calles llenas de excremento de perro y gente que usa perfumes que huelen más fuerte que un queso gruyer. –dije masajeándome las sienes.

       En ese momento llegó la mesera con nuestras tazas de café. Pude notar como se inclinaba ante mí, mostrándome una vista privilegiada de su escote, ante lo cual no me contuve de regalarle una sonrisa. Tenía la certeza de que, bajo mi taza de café, con seguridad reposaba una servilleta con el número telefónico de la guapa morena en ella.

-A la mierda la Torre Eiffel y el Louvre… -murmuró con tono de risa al verla partir, regresándome al tema de la charla.- Sólo serán un par de semanas, Dean.

-Dos semanas al otro lado del gran charco, Cass.

-No es tanto tiempo, sólo equivale a 14 chicas pasando por tu cama, ni si quiera me extrañarás, volveré cuando menos te lo imagines. –dijo antes de pegarle un trago a su café.

       Y allí estaba otra vez, ese porte de serena dominancia que me hacía bajar la mirada ante él. _Aunque tú no lo sepas,_ pensé mientras veía el sol del ocaso resplandecer en ese precioso azul que me hacía tener pensamientos poco heterosexuales con una frecuencia alarmante.

       Está bien, vale. Esos pensamientos habían aumentado su frecuencia recientemente… ¡Pero seguro que es algo común! Es decir, Cass es un tío atractivo, con esos delgados y ligeramente secos labios que te hacen desear humectarlos con tu saliva de una buena y jodida vez… _Okey, okey, alto allí._

-Te recogeré dos horas antes para llevarte al aeropuerto. –comenté antes de levantar mi taza de café, haciendo caer la servilleta con el número de la mesera.

-No es necesario, Dean, creo que tendrás una de tus usuales noches y mi vuelo sale temprano.

       Quise replicarle que no vería a esa chica, decir que, en algunas ocasiones, sus acciones y gestos me hacían pasar días, o hasta semanas, sin visitantes en mi apartamento. Pero no lo hice. Había tratado un poco el tema con Benny, que por cierto estaba afanado en que estoy enamorado de Cass… y no voy a negar que quizá haya cierto afecto “diferente” con él…

       Pero ¿en serio? ¿Decírselo cuando se va por un par de semanas al extranjero? _No soy ninguna mujer insegura,_ pensé mientras disimulaba mi pesar guardando la servilleta con el dichoso número.

-Al menos prométeme que llamarás… -comenté, entre tragos de café, mirando por la ventana.

-Claro que lo haré. –respondió con paciencia.- Sabes que eres mi mujeriego favorito.

-Tienes formas extrañas de llamar a tu mejor amigo. –dije al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Me gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre, lo sabes.

-Claro, Cass, lo que digas. –comenté sin más antes de terminar mi café y levantarme a pagar la cuenta.

       Tras la pequeña reunión con Cass, me fui a mi apartamento, sin llamar a nadie, sin poder sacarme de la cabeza sus estúpidos, _y nada atractivos_ , ojos azules como el cielo de tormenta… hasta que me quedé dormido con una dolorosa erección atrapada en mis boxers.

 

Al día siguiente desperté con más cansancio que nada, en especial por el estrés de saber a Cass montado en _un puto ataúd volador, llamado comúnmente avión_. Al comprobar la hora, y sabiendo que aún no recibiría ninguna llamada suya, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y, tomando mi chaqueta de la noche anterior, me dirigí al taller.

       Inmediatamente me encaminé al bote de basura para deshacerme del maldito número de la mesera, el cual encontré al guardar las llaves de mi nena. Estaba por tirarlo en el basurero cuando escuché la risa de Benny. Me giré a verlo con las cejas arqueadas, aún sin tirar el papel.

-Esto sólo quiere decir que sigues sin decirle nada a Castiel.- comentó, mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

-No hay nada que le tenga que decir a Cass…

-Y tampoco hay nada que quieras hacer con la chica caliente que te dio su número. –continuó.- Porque ella no es Castiel.

-No hay nadie como Cass…

-Esa es la razón por la que cada vez desechas más teléfonos. –aseguró sin inmutarse.

-Quizá ya me cansé de ser un mujeriego fornicador. –comenté encogiéndome de hombros antes de, finalmente, tirar la servilleta.

-Es curioso porque, en realidad, lo que te tiene así es que quieres fornicar con el nieto de quien te bautizó como “el fornicador”.–comentó riendo por lo bajo.

-Joder, Benny. –le reclamé.- Nunca olvidaré cuando la señora Naomi me llamó así a este paso.

-No negaste lo de Cass. –declaró antes de marcharse riendo.

-… Maldición. –murmuré antes de darle un puntapié al bote de basura.

      Pude escuchar como resonaba la risa de Benny por todo el taller. _Cálmate, Winchester… De acuerdo, si, necesitas ayuda._

 _-_ Benny… -comencé siguiéndolo.- Tu sabes, en el supuesto caso de que quisiera algo con Cass…

-De supuesto no tiene nada. –intervino riendo.- Pero capto el punto, hermano.

-Gracias, creo… ¿Cómo hago que deje de verme como un mujeriego?

-¿Qué puedo decirte, hermano? –comentó cayendo en la seriedad de mi rostro.-  Tu mismo te ganaste y labraste la reputación… Podrías empezar por mostrarle que has cambiado.

-Se fue a Francia por dos semanas… -murmuré.

-Perfecto, eso nos da tiempo de labrar un cambio en ti que sea convincente. –dijo, dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda.- El día de su regreso le hablarás de tus sentimientos por él como un hombre nuevo, el Dean de Castiel, no más del “fornicador”

-Supongo que es un plan… Espera ¿qué? –inquirí terminando de procesar lo dicho por mi amigo.

-Comienza la operación: “No más vaginas, ahora Dean admitirá su amor por Castiel” –comentó con una risotada.

_Estoy seguro de que la idea suena jodidamente mal, hay miles de cosas que podrían salir mal, es decir, nada garantiza que Cass me acepte, tengo tantos estúpidos defectos que probablemente soy el peor partido de Lawrence… Entonces ¿por qué sonrío como idiota esperanzado?_

-Dos semanas, dos semanas para ser el hombre nuevo que Cass merece.

-Dos semanas para convertirte en el Dean de Castiel. –sentenció Benny.- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, hermano. Debemos llamar a los chicos, algunos de ellos me deben una buena suma después de esto.

-Pasaré por alto que apuesten en torno a mi vida sólo porque necesitaré mucha ayuda en esto. –comenté fingiéndome herido.

-Era imposible no apostar en torno a ello, hermano, eres más obvio que una chica. –se encogió de hombros riendo.- Soy un hombre honrado, pero no le haré el feo al dinero fácil. Además, Sam tendrá la mitad por estar en mi equipo.

       Fue allí donde decidí que era mejor concentrarme en el apoyo que tendría, en lo mucho que Cass valía el riesgo, y no en que mi segundo mejor amigo y mi hermano habían notado que miraba a mi mejor amigo como puberta enamorada.

_Serán dos semanas largas…_

 

 

 


End file.
